nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Did It On'em
|writer = Onika Maraj, Shondrae Crawford, J. Ellington, Samuels |producer = Mr. Bangladesh |Single = March 7, 2011 |Video = May 27, 2011 |Prev = The Creep |Next = Girls Fall Like Dominoes }} "Did It On'em" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her debut studio album Pink Friday, released as the fifth single from the album. It was written by Minaj, Shondrae Crawford, J. Ellington, and Safaree "SB" Samuels, and was produced by Mr. Bangladesh. It was released to urban radios on March 1, 2012. A music video for the song premiered exclusively to fans with accounts on Minaj's official website on May 27, 2011, and later premiered worldwide. It has been certified Gold in the United States by RIAA. Background In Nicki Minaj's iTunes Ping, Nicki began a "Pink Friday Diaries" initiative where in she gave her own insight on the conception, development, and meaning of a selection of songs on her upcoming album; her entry on "Did It on 'Em" is as follows: Nicki was a stripper back n 2004. Her name was "whole lotta minaj". Cross references * Minaj references her "sons" in numerous songs including "Give It All To Me", "I'm Out", "Stupid Hoe", "HOV Lane", "The Boys", "I Endorse These Strippers", "I'm Legit", "Senile", "Yasss Bish", "Only", "Want Some More", "Four Door Aventador", "Shanghai", "No Flex Zone (Remix)", "Born Stunna (Remix)" and "Hands Up". Music Video Charts Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mixed at Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, S. Crawford, J. Ellington, S. Samuels *Producers: Seandrae “Mr. Bangledesh” Crawford *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Additional Vocals by: Safaree “SB” Samuels The credits for "Did It On'em" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday.Digital booklet of Pink Friday Lyrics " (Nicki Minaj) ExplicitRap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Did It On 'Em Lyrics December 5, 2012. |body= Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, put yo number twos in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, put yo number twos in the air if you did it on 'em All these bitches is my sons And I'mma go and get some bibs for 'em A couple formulas, little pretty lids on 'em If I had a dick, I would pull it out and piss on 'em Let me shake it off I just signed a couple deals I might break you off And we ain't making up I don't need a mediator Just let them bums blow steam—radiator (That was a earthquake, bitch!) Shitted on'em (You felt the ground shake, right?) Man, I just shitted on'em (You bitches ain't fucking with her!) Shited on'em (You must of—Aaaah!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (You must've lost your fucking mind!) Shitted on'em (You must've bumped your fucking head!) Man, I just shitted on'em (You crazy, stupid, ugly) Shitted on'em (Monkey-looking bitches!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em This stone is flawless F1 I keep shooters up top in the F1 A lot of bad bitches beggin' me to eff one But I'mma eat them rap bitches when the chef come Throw some fresh one's More talent in my mu'fuckin left thumb She ain't a Nicki fan then the bitch def dumb You ain't my son you my muthafuckin step-son (I don't know what layaway look like!) Shitted on'em (Bitch, I can't even spell welfare!) Man, I just shitted on'em (You got me mistaken with your mother, hoe!) Shitted on'em (You bitches at the bottom of the totem pole!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (We at the top bitch—G5) Shitted on'em (Louis Vuitton everything, bitch!) Man, I just shitted on'em (Gucci—we don't fuck with it, it's too cheap, motherfucker!) Shitted on'em (You bitches—Ahhhh Man!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em All these bitches is my sons And I ain't talking 'bout Phoenix Bitch I get money so I do's what I pleases I live where the muthafuckin pools and the trees is Broke bitches so crusty (disgust me) Gave the bitch a ride got the Continental dusty Trust me I keep a couple hundred in the duff' b Couple wet wipes case a bum try to touch me (EW) Im the terminator bitch talk slick I'mma have to terminate her These little nappy headed hoes need a perminator You my seed I spray you with germinator Move back bugs matter fact you know the queen could use a back rub If you could turn back time—Cher You used to be here but now you gone—Nair (You nappy-headed son of a bitches!) Shitted on'em (I'mma start throwing Just for Me Perm at your heads!) Man, I just shitted on'em (I'mma get the kid version!) Shitted on'em (The Kid one, cause you're a bunch of kids ) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (Bunch of nappy-headed hoes running around) Shitted on'em (JUST FOR MEEEE) Man, I just shitted on'em (You know it, yeah hoe, you know Just for Me Perm) Shitted on'em (In your head, when we see you!) Put yo number twos in the air if you did it on'em (OWWWWWW!!!!) }} References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday Category:2010 Category:2011